Sortir de l'enfer
by Sindra
Summary: Harry potter à 16 ans, mais qu’est-il advenu de lui. Pendant 8 mois le survivant avait disparu, Severus Rogue le retrouve dans un vieux taudis où l’opium et le sexe sont choses courantes. Réussira-t-il à le sauver de lui-même. slash SSHP Vous ne
1. Ch1 Le sang

Titre : Sortir de l'enfer  
  
Genre : slash ( SS/HP)  
  
Auteur : Sindra  
  
Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.  
  
Résumer : Harry potter à 16 ans, mais qu'est-il advenu de lui. Pendant 8 mois le survivant avait disparu, Severus Snape le retrouve dans un vieux taudis où l'opium et le sexe sont choses courantes. Réussira-t-il à le sauver de lui-même.  
  
NA : je tiens à avertir le public que cette fiction contient non seulement des scènes de slashs, drogues, violences et autres mais, aussi des spooliers du tome 5. Alors homophone faite demi-tour ou venez jeter un coup d'œil. Et aussi je suis présentement entrain de finir mes études yaou! Mais j'ai énormément d'examen ses temps ci, 1 par jour même 2 alors s.v.p si jamais je suis en retard c'est 3 dernières semaines c'est parce que, je n'aurai pas le temps. J'avais l'intention de publier cet fic quand j'aurais mit le dernier chapitre de celui que je veux être mais, j'ai finalement décider de passer outre parce que je lai presque fini et oui, on n'est pas loin de la fin.  
  
Chapitre1 : Le survivant.  
  
Une neige grisâtre tombait lentement du ciel, parsemant sa cape de coton noir de millier de cristaux, s'accrochant à ses cheveux et à ces cils. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant pour en déloger l'eau qui si accrochaient puis, il pénétra dans le taudis.  
  
Le sang, odeur métallique et suave.  
  
D'une douceur infinie, amenant avec elle des images tant désirer et si répudier.  
  
L'homme s'avanca dans la noirceur, au milieu des ombres et du chaos. Une odeur de pourriture se répandit jusqu'à ses narines, putride et étouffante lui rappelant, de sombre jour.  
  
( Je me demande comment, il a abouti ici )  
  
Une émanation saumâtre d'urine l'empêchait de respiré normalement, il porta la main a son cou et en tira un foulard qu'il mit sur son visage pour en atténuer l'odeur. La noirceur et la fumée de l'opium l'empêchaient de voir quoi que se fut et c'est en s'approchant qu'il les vient. Des dizaines de corps coucher à même le sol. Se prélassant au centre de la pièce en pleine divagation, forme chétive à la chaire décrépite avant l'âge que la mort, guette aux recoins de leur de l'esprit. L'appréhension et la répugnance le firent, retourner vers l'entrée.  
  
-Monsieur, est ce que vous voulez partir, demanda le bougre. Sa voie rocailleuse résonnant dans le silence de la pièce, quelques marmonnement lui répondirent, signe qu'il existait encore des âmes vivantes dans cet enfer.  
  
Je lui fit signe de continué.  
  
( Mais quel imbécile suis-je, moi qui ai vu pire que toute cette souffrance, j'ai failli tourner les pieds et m'enfuire en courrant pour échapper à cette horreur. )  
  
L'homme miteux qui me sert de guide me pointa alors une trappe près du mur du fond en me faisant signe d'y aller. C'est bien mon jour de chance, il fallais bien que ce gosse aille se vautrer en enfer et que ce soit moi qui sois prit pour le sortir de la.  
  
Flash back  
  
Severus, je n'ai plus que vous, allez le chercher et prenez soins de lui, je...je... faite ce que vous pourrez pour lui....severus... mon ami.. Allez en paix et vivez.  
  
Les dernières paroles d'Albus Dumbledore, s'était graver au fer rouge sur son cœur autant que la marque des ténèbres faite par voldemort au temps de sa monté au pouvoir, l'avaient fait sur corps. Mais une seule était rester indélébile.  
  
Bien, que je pensais que rien ne pouvais pas être pire que ce que j'avais entraperçu au premier étage, la vue de la cave me détrompa bien vite. J'avais pourtant vu la guerre, le sang et la douleur. Mais ce qui se présentait à moi dans cette cave en pleine pourriture me révulsa au plus haut point. Je marchai jusqu'à la silhouette recroqueviller que mon guide me pointa du doigt.  
  
Il était là immobile dans la froideur de cette journée d'hiver au milieu des morts et de la crasse. Si jeune et si beau.  
  
Maigrelet, il l'avait été auparavant. Mais maintenant, il était cadavérique, un flot de marmonnements incompréhensible s'échappait de ses lèvres gercées. Je me penchai sur lui pour entendre ce qu'il murmurait mais, il m'agrippa le bras me faisant sursauter à mon insu. Je reculai puis, m'accroupi au milieu des détritus près de lui, il me serrait encore d'une poigne de fer.  
  
-Encore, encore.  
  
Sa voie, la voix d'un prohibé, du quémandant. Qu'est ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?  
  
-Non.  
  
( J'avais presque hurlé, il fallait que nous sortions le plus vite possible de cet endroit, il me rendait fou. )  
  
L'enfant resserra encore sa prisse sur mon bras, me suppliant tantôt, me menaçant de tous les démons de l'enfer. Je le prit dans mes bras le serrant contre moi mais, que lui avaient-ils fais? Que m'avait-il fait à moi, si froid et si peu soucieux de lui, j'étais maintenant là a le serré dans mes bras, encore et encore, le berçant sur mon cœur.  
  
Il s'accrocha à moi nichant sa tête crasseuse dans mon cou, son souffle sur ma joue tantôt rapide, tantôt d'une lenteur effrayante. Puis, il approcha son visage du mien, un sourire mutin suspendu sur ce visage famélique, sa langue rose pointa sur ses lèvres tuméfiées.  
  
Il s'approcha de mes lèvres toujours plus proche, son corps tout contre moi. Et j'étais là figé comme une statue, le regardant de mes yeux de charbon, fixant ses lèvres et ses yeux émeraude. Il les posa délicatement sur les miennes.  
  
Oh! Tendre baiser, caresse sublime, sa langue entrant dans ma bouche et moi qui ne le repoussais pas, figé, attendant, je ne sais quoi.  
  
Les bruits de pas de mon guide me ramenèrent à la raison et je le repoussai lentement, trop lentement. Il referma les yeux, s'endormant profondément au creux de mes bras. Je me levai, le portant toujours dans mes bras, frêle silhouette à peine plus grand qu'un enfant ce qu'il était toujours malgré la maturité qui émanait de ses lumineux yeux.  
  
Le guide nous regarda un moment avant de rebrousser chemin et je le suivit vers la sortie.  
  
Ouais, un petit nouveau lol, il venu tout seul, dites ce que vous en pensé, la suite prochainement si demander. Je vous adore! Gros suspense enfin ça va être assez hot comme fic. Et assez dark.  
  
Sindra XXXX 


	2. Ch2 A la maison et Ch 3 Le masque

Titre : Sortir de l'enfer  
  
Auteur : Sindra  
  
Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.  
  
Résumer : Harry potter à 16 ans, mais qu'est-il advenu de lui. Pendant 8 mois le survivant avait disparu, Severus Rogue le retrouve dans un vieux taudis où l'opium et le sexe sont choses courantes. Réussira-t-il à le sauver de lui-même.  
  
NA : je tiens à avertir le public que cette fiction contient non seulement des scènes de slashs, drogues, violences et autres mais, aussi des spooliers du tome 5. Alors homophone faite demi-tour ou venez jeter un coup d'œil.  
  
N/N/A : j'ai décidé que comme je n'aimais pas particulièrement le chapitre 2 que je trouvais franchement endormant de vous donner aussi le chapitre trois qui est vraiment très bien et que j'adore. A+ mais comme j'ai décidé d'en donner 2 plus que 1 chapitre donc pas de review dls mais trop déborder.  
  
Chapitre 2 : A la maison.  
  
Je transplannai chez moi, le serrant toujours contre mon torse. Au dehors toujours cette même neige grisâtre et morne, tombait sur les collines environnantes. Je montai directement les escaliers, l'emmenant dans ma chambre, il n'était pas question qu'il soit ailleurs, je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir aussi loin. Moi, si froid et dénudé de tout repentir, j'étais là, à m'occuper de lui, comme si ma vie était entre ses mains.  
  
Je m'approchai du lit, soulevai les draps froids et le déposai tendrement entre ceux-ci. Là, je le vis se recroqueviller au milieu du grand lit, cherchant la chaleur de mon corps. Je sonnai Herby qui apparu aussitôt.  
  
-Maître, le maître est de retour, que puis-je faire pour le maître.  
  
-Apportez-moi le plus d'eau chaude possible et faite cuir un bouillon de poulet.  
  
L'elfe de maison disparu aussitôt dans un nuage de fumé turquoise.  
  
Le garçon se tordait toujours dans le lit, emprisonner dans ses rêves éphémères créer par la drogue. Mais que lui avaient-ils fait?  
  
Je fit apparaître une baignoire d'un simple coup de baguette au milieu de la pièce et j'allumai les chandelles.  
  
Il était aussi pale que la mort elle-même et je crus un instant de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que se soit pour lui. Son corps famélique se tordait incessamment.  
  
Herby apparu avec les baquets d'eau chaude. Je les prit et les transvidai dans la baignoire, pendant que l'elfe allumait un feu grésillant dans le foyer. Il disparut peut après.  
  
Je m'approchai du lit et repoussai les couvertures. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient élimés et crasseux mais, il m'importait peu. Je le soulevai une nouvelle fois le mettant sur mes genoux et commençai à le déshabiller.  
  
Son corps apparaissaient peu a peu à ma vue et je ne put pas m'empêcher de le regarder, de l'effleurer de mes doigts. Sa maigreur faisait peur à voir mais, il était beau, d'une splendeur tel que je n'avais jamais vu. Son torse blanc invitait au baisser, ses clavicules traçaient un chemin, que je voulais parcourir sans cesse. La mince ligne de poil noir sillonnait de son nombril vers son pubis m'affolant.  
  
Son pantalon suivi le chemin du Chandail, me laissant k.o. il était à coupé le souffle. Je le portai jusqu'à la baignoire et l'y déposai. Il remua, essayant de sortir de l'eau, sa tête roulant d'un coté à l'autre. Je fit apparaître une éponge et la trempai dans l'eau la portant ensuite à son visage, le lavant de ses huit longs mois de calvaire. Il vint à se calmer entre mes mains, sa tête coucher sur le rebord de la baignoire, ses grands yeux fermés sur des rêves tranquilles. Mes mains caressaient chaque parcelle de ce corps si fragile, l'idolâtrant de mes gestes doux et fluides. Il fut bientôt propre. Je le retirai de la baignoire, saisissant ma baguette au passage pour faire apparaître de nouveaux draps, ce qui fut vite fait. Je le reposai de nouveau au milieu des draps frais et il s'endormit de nouveau.  
  
Herby revint avec le bouillon de poulet qu'il posa sur la table de chevet et re-disparu nous laissant seul. Je n'avais pas envie de le réveiller mais, il était impératif qu'il soit nourrit. Je m'assit près de lui et il vint immédiatement se coller à moi. Je le soulevai un peu le recouchant sur mon torse.  
  
-Harry, Harry réveille toi, il faut que tu mange.  
  
Le garçon bougea mais, ne se réveilla pas. Il était peut-être trop tôt pour le nourrir de cette façon alors, je fit apparaître une seringue et j'enlevai l'aiguille. J'aspirai avec celle-ci un peu de bouillon et ouvrit quelques peux les lèvres gercées du garçon, laissant coulés quelques gouttes sur sa langue. Il l'ingurgita, je sourie, s'étais déjà ça. Je recommençai le manège jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques cuillères de soupe, je posai le bol sur la table et me perdit dans mes pensées.  
  
Au dehors la nuit s'était installé recouvrant de son voile les sombres collines qui entouraient le domaine, la neige les tapissant toujours, la tempête se levait lentement, le vent sifflant contre les vitres, les recouvrant de givre.  
  
Le garçon m'avait toujours intrigué. Fort de caractère, il était un meneur d'homme, un guerrier. Lorsqu'il avait fouillé dans ma pensine, j'aurais aimé lui tordre le cou sur l'instant mais, plus tard quand, je fut moins amers je réalisai que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si je ne l'avais pas laissé là, malgré le fais que je sache le garçon extrêmement curieux. Vu la façon dont je le traitais depuis des années, il était normal qu'il ait voulu savoir. Puis, il y avait eu la mort de black.  
  
Encore aujourd'hui je lui en veux à ce crétin, je lui en veux d'être partit aussi vite, il était tout ce qui restait au garçon. Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si, il n'avait pas basculé derrière le voile emmenant le cœur du garçon avec lui.  
  
Puis les jours défilèrent, Harry Potter le garçon qui à survécu se mit à dépérir puis, quand les vacances d'été commencèrent, le garçon disparu. La société magique en émois vint quémander des réponses auprès de ses relatifs mais, ceux ci restèrent intransigeants, le garçon avait disparu, alors qu'ils étaient à Londres, entrain de faire les boutiques et ils ne l'avaient jamais revu. Dumbledore avait failli lui-même les étriper sur place. Puis, les mois passèrent, Voldemort se fit plus présent. Mais, Harry ne réapparut pas.  
  
Dumbledore tomba malade, gravement malade. Les recherches finirent par aboutir et le vieil homme lui confia sur son lit de mort ou se trouvait le jeune homme, lui confiant ainsi la garde de celui-ci du même coup.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'ils lui avaient fait et qui par Merlin?  
  
Alors l'intrigue commence à s'installer, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant et ne cesserai de m'écrire car j'adore vraiment toutes vos reviews. Je vous adore.  
  
Sindra XXXXX  
  
(Bon v'la ma contribution très, très généreuse )  
  
Titre : Sortir de l'enfer  
  
Auteur : Sindra  
  
Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.  
  
Résumer : Harry potter à 16 ans, mais qu'est-il advenu de lui. Pendant 8 mois le survivant avait disparu, Severus Rogue le retrouve dans un vieux taudis où l'opium et le sexe sont choses courantes. Réussira-t-il à le sauver de lui-même.  
  
NA : je tiens à avertir le public que cette fiction contient non seulement des scènes de slashs, drogues, violences et autres mais, aussi des spooliers du tome 5. Alors homophone faite demi-tour ou venez jeter un coup d'œil.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le masque  
  
Mais que lui avait-ils fait et qui par Merlin?  
  
Severus se réveilla aux petites lueurs du matin, le soleil illuminait de ses rayons leurs deux corps enlacés, les bras de Harry toujours autour de sa taille le serrant contre lui, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Le garçon ne s'était pas encore réveiller et Severus appréhendait cet instant plus que tout. Le jeune homme n'avait pas manifesté son envie de drogue, pas encore. Les délices de la trompeur et de l'irréalisme l'appellerait bientôt à lui le réclamant entre ses bras sinueux d'une douceur euphorique.  
  
Severus se leva prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme. Il passa dans la salle de bain et commença à se dévêtir. L'odeur de pourriture emprisonnée encore dans ses vêtements de la veille, le fit stopper. Il jeta un regard au miroir devant lui. Et rencontra un regard noir charbon, si caractéristiquement impassible, des yeux de nuit. Mais, que lui arrivait-il donc depuis hier, il avait changé. Lui, si arrogant et inflexible s'était laissé aller, il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise, jamais. Était-ce l'endroit qui lui avait valu d'être aussi sentimental, de se sentir si proche du garçon et ce baiser si simple, rempli de toute la douleur du monde, de la souffrance qui les entouraient, mince étincelle dans cet univers de tourment. C'était tout simplement stupide, il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise, jamais.  
  
Il s'immergea dans la baignoire, la chaleur détendant ses muscles réticents, quand une brûlure sur son bras lui embrasa les tendons, parcourant un chemin sous sa peau en feu jusqu'à son cerveau. Il retint un cri, serrant les lèvres, laissant échapper malgré tout un gémissement a de douleur. Il l'appelait à lui. Il pris trois grandes inspirations pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.- Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant - Il sortit de la baignoire, s'épongea rapidement et revêtit la robe noire.  
  
La robe des mangemorts, l'image même de la répugnance et de l'ignominie. Il avait tellement envie de tout abandonner, maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là pour le guider et le soutenir, seule lanterne au bout d'un tunnel d'une noirceur infini. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour lui de subir cette torture, jour après jour et de supporté ses yeux rouge sang fixé sur lui, ce double jeu, où la vérité et la tromperie se jouaient sans cesse l'une de l'autre.  
  
Là où, il avait vu, il y a bien des années, une façon d'aider les autres, de sauvé le monde, de pouvoir sauver les fils et les filles de mangemorts de leurs destins déjà écrits d'avance, leurs donnés le choix qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Non, aucune raison n'était assez importante, pour lui faire subir ça. Mais en émergeant de la salle de bain, son regard porta vers le grand lit, là où le survivant était profondément endormit, ses cheveux lui dissimulant le visage, ses lèvres pleine à peine ouverte, son visage blanc comme le marbre. Il restait lui. – Severus prenez soins de lui- Oui, il restait Harry.  
  
Il sortit de ses poches le masque d'argent aux miles facettent luminescente, tel son vrai visage. Appelant la mort de tout son être et la repoussant tout à la fois le plus loin possible, il le posa sur son visage. Froideur et chaleur tout à la fois. Miles reflets de morts et de tortures, il avait vu attravers les minces interstices de ce masque. Masque de fantaisie, masque de honte, cachant son visage à la vue de tous.  
  
Il toucha la marque, se sentant aussitôt transporté dans un autre lieu. Le maître l'appelait.  
  
Il apparut dans le Hall du château, au milieu des ses confrères, qu'il trahissait sans aucun remord, invisible dans la multitude de masque identique. Le château avait depuis longtemps retrouver son faste et chatoyant luxe, sa richesse d'autrefois et son abondance. Mais aussi, sa noirceur et la peur que cet endroit engendrait. Les murs gris placardés de tableaux tous aussi morbide les uns que les autres se succédaient montrant le chemin vers le trône. Ses même murs cachant les salles de torture, les prisons remplient de moldus et de sorciers, tous confondus. Severus regarda droit devant lui, restant impassible à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, se faufilant habillement attravers la foule, les suivant vers le seigneur noir et refoulant son angoisse derrière son masque.  
  
Il était là assis nonchalamment sur son trône, regardant les silhouettes noires s'avancé vers lui, se prosterné puis, repartir de chaque coté de la salle. Severus s'avanca jusqu a Voldemort, ne voyant que le bord de sa robe et le renflement de ses chaussures, se baissa et en embrassa l'ourlet de la robe. Une odeur de sang et de souffre si accrochant lui souleva le cœur et la bile remonta dans sa gorge, laissant un goût âpre dans la bouche de l'homme. Il se releva et tout en reculant, alla se positionner jusqu a l'un des piliers qui soutenait la pièce, s'appuyant contre la pierre brute et froide. Tentant de soulager l'envie de recracher tous ses boyaux. Pourquoi les avait-il appelez en maintenant ?  
  
Voldemort se leva et fit signe aux mangemorts de l'écouter. La centaine de capes noires, immuables se tourna vers lui, attendant le moindre de ses désirs pour l'exécuter. Il s'adressa à ses fidèles, la voie acérée et acide, s'avançant attravers la salle.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert un traître parmis nous.  
  
Les masques aux milles reflets, se tournèrent dans tous les sens, s'inspectant, essayant de transpercé les masques à la recherche d'un indice, cherchant le traître. La bile dans la gorge de Severus tenta de remonter une fois de plus, la sueur recouvrant de son manteau glacé tout son corps, il avait été découvert. Que deviendrait le mince corps étendu dans son lit, à l'agoni, perdu dans ses songes, sans lui ?  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux détraqueurs apparurent traînant un corps derrière eux. Les battements toujours plus présents dans la poitrine de Severus atteignirent leurs summums. Ils laissèrent tombé le corps meurtri au milieu de la salle sur le carrelage de marbre noir marbré de bleu roi et sortirent par la porte d'où ils étaient entrés. L'homme se releva tremblant sur ses avant-bras lançant un regard de défi aux mangemorts, ses cheveux Platine poisseux de sang, lui collant au visage souillé de terre et d'urine, sa bouche formant malgré tout un rictus de haine quand il aperçut le mage noir s'approcher de lui..  
  
Voldemort sortit sa baguette, s'approchant toujours de la silhouette a demi levé, ses pas se répercutant dans la vaste pièce sonnant le glas de sa pénitence.  
  
-Prosterne-toi vermine, conspua-t-il.  
  
L'homme cracha à ses pieds, du sang poisseux rouge comme les yeux de son maître.  
  
-Cette immondice a tenté depuis ma renaissance de s'approprié ma place et aujourd'hui j'ai eu la preuve, qu'il donnait des renseignements à l'ennemie. Que tous ici, il fit un tour sur lui-même pointant d'un doigt grêle ses mangemorts, sachez que le maître des ténèbres ne laissera pas cela impuni et qu'il recevra son châtiment !  
  
-Draco.  
  
La silhouette fine et élancée s'avanca au centre de la pièce, encerclé par les tuniques noires de toute part, touts le regardant, attendant l'instant fatidique où Voldemort prononcerait ces mots, sa sentence. Le fils unique de Lucius Malfoy se mit à genoux face à son père. La chair de sa chair, le même sang, le même regard de glace, l'un attravers les fentes du masque argenté, l'autre cerné de rouge et de bleu, brûlant de rage.  
  
-Toi! Son fils, est-tu aussi un espion à la solde de ce bourbeux de ministère, cracha voldemort, essaie-tu aussi de prendre ma place.  
  
Il ne parla pas.  
  
-Relève-toi. Le garçon le regarda.  
  
-Non. La voie était ferme et sèche. -La chair de sa chair-.  
  
-Très bien, alors prouve-moi à quel point tu m'obéis. Tue-le.  
  
Draco commença à formuler l'Avada kedevra sans hésitation mais, Voldemort l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.  
  
-Oh! Non, ce serait trop facile. Tue-le, lentement.  
  
Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de tous, Draco Malfoy, fils de l'ancien bras- droit de Voldemort, reprit sa baguette en main et jeta l'Endoloris sur son père jusqu a ce que celui-ci rende l'âme.  
  
Les cris remplissaient encore la pièce alors que, le supplice de Lucius avait prit fin, il y avait quelques minutes.  
  
Voldemort s'avanca et posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, content de son fidèle mangemort.  
  
-Sachez mangemort que si, il y a un traître dans mon camp, il sera bien vite découvert et que, je ne laisserai pas cela impuni. Partez tous, sauf toi Severus.  
  
Il sentit ses entrailles se congelé. Il attendit patiemment que les autres sortent pour s'avancer vers Voldemort y voyant à la place la mort l'attendant avec sa faux. La peine dans l'âme se préparant à mourir.  
  
-Severus, fidèle d'entre tous mes fidèles, aurait-tu apprit quelques choses à Poudlard. Les yeux rouges le fixaient sans ciller. La sueur lui collait à la peau, le fiel remontant dans sa bouche.  
  
-Non.  
  
Voldemort fit quelques pas et revint vers lui, le corps de Lucius, toujours au milieu d'eux les séparant.  
  
-Il semblerait qu'on n'ait retrouvé le survivant, Harry potter, cracha-t- il. Le savais-tu.  
  
-Non-maître.  
  
-Bien severus, fais ta petite enquête auprès de tes collègues, va et ne me fait pas attendre.  
  
Severus marcha lentement vers la sortie s'empêchant de courir.  
  
Mais voldemort l'arrêta à nouveau.  
  
-Ne me déçoit pas, Severus, sinon tu le regretteras.  
  
Severus sortit à l'extérieur prendre l'air et regarda le ciel de l'Albanie s'embraser derrière les montagnes, retenant son envie de régurgiter tout le contenu de son estomac. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras, le prenant par surprise. Le masque d'argent devant lui quitta le visage de l'inconnu pour révéler des yeux ruisselants de larmes et un visage aussi blême que la mort elle-même.  
  
Draco!  
  
Fini, lalalalla c'était bon non, hum troisièmes chapitres en une journée, je me surpasse et alors, comment avez vous trouvez, je sais, j'ai encore retardé le réveil de Harry mais, il faut bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance, très Noir d'un avenir sans Dumbledore. Je vous adore toujours autant!  
  
Sindra XXXXX En passant j'aime les reviews, vraiment.... Allez quest ce que vous attendez, envoyez m'ent. 


	3. De serviteur à maître

Titre : Sortir de l'enfer  
  
Auteur : Sindra  
  
Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.  
  
Résumé : Harry potter a 16 ans, mais qu'est-il advenu de lui? Pendant 8 mois le survivant avait disparu, Severus Rogue le retrouve dans un vieux taudis où l'opium et le sexe sont choses courantes. Réussira-t-il à le sauver de lui-même.  
  
N/A : je tiens à avertir le public que cette fiction contient non seulement des scènes de slashs, drogues, violences et autres mais, aussi des spoilers du tome 5. Alors homophobes faites demi-tour ou venez jeter un coup d'œil.  
  
N/AENCORE : je tiens a souligner qu'en ce jour j'ai une bêta reader Tolkiane qui ma très généreusement offert de me corriger, MERCI, et aussi je tient a souligner que je vient de finir mes études donc enfin mes chapitres et je l'espère ne serons plus en retard donc au week-end prochain. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de review il n'y a rien de mieux pour s'améliorer merci.  
  
Chapitre 4 : De serviteur à maître.  
  
Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras, le prenant par surprise. Le masque d'argent devant lui quitta le visage de l'inconnu pour révéler des yeux ruisselants de larmes et un visage aussi blême que la mort elle-même.  
  
Draco!  
  
Le dernier de la lignée des Malfoys, se tenait devant lui défait, prêt à s'effondrer. Les secondes semblèrent se faire des minutes, le temps semblait s'être arrêté en cette soirée étoilée sous le clair de lune de l'Albanie. Severus l'attrapa rapidement par le bras et transplanna chez lui. Ils apparurent dans la vaste cuisine baignée des rayons du soleil. Il y régnait une profonde quiétude et Severus se sentit un instant soulagé, Harry n'était pas encore réveillé. Le garçon effilé et auparavant fier était maintenant effondré. Severus n'osait pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si quelqu'un les avait surprit dans le parc à ce moment là.  
  
-Je... Bredouilla-t-il en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche. Je ne pensais pas, qu'il faudrait que, je le fasse aussi vite, pas comme ça.  
  
Severus, posa une main hésitante sur son bras peu habitué aux effusions de sentiments. Il avait été fautif, la faute lui revenait tout comme le mérite de cette mascarade. C'était lui au départ, qui l'avait embarqué dans tout ceci. Sachant que le jeune homme ne voulait pas suivre les traces de son père, il avait pensé en faire un espion. Et le gosse en avait été enchanté. Y voyant un moyen de satisfaire son besoin d'action et son désir de gloire. Oui sur le coup, cela avait paru une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui fasse remarquer que le jeune homme n'était pas comme lui. Qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter ce regard de sang, face à face sans broncher. Mais, il était trop tard maintenant pour revenir sur sa décision et le garçon avait suivi ses pas, s'embourbant dans le marécage qu'était le monde obscur dans lequel il s'immergeait jour après jour. Devenant ainsi un traître, mentant à son père qu'il continuait toujours d'aimer malgré toutes les atrocités que celui-ci lui avait fait subir et se rongeant de l'intérieur face à son choix.  
  
Draco savait pourtant qu'un jour ou l'autre, il lui faudrait tuer Lucius Malfoy. Il avait ordonné au tout début de son incursion dans l'ordre, que personne d'autres ne le fasse à sa place, considérant cela comme son devoir et chacun avaient respecté son choix. Mais, voilà qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et que l'heure avait sonné bien trop vite pour lui. Le jeune homme s'éloigna de lui, les yeux fixé au dehors regardant le soleil de midi se lever sur la lande écossaise par la fenêtre derrière Severus.  
  
-Il faut que j'aille informer l'ordre. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je... Je resterai au QG pour cette nuit, d'accord.  
  
Severus acquiesça, il ne pouvait réellement pas faire autrement, Harry était là haut et il voulait que personne ne l'aperçoive avant qu'il ne soit rétabli quelque peu. Et Draco en aurait fait une tête si, il avait su que son pire ennemi dormait dans sa chambre, à quelques mètres de lui.  
  
Après que Draco eu transplanné, Severus quitta mollement la cuisine et monta lentement les escaliers, retardant le plus possible l'instant où il reverrait son visage. Il avait bien cru un instant que c'était son dernier jour. La dernière fois qu'il pouvait toucher son visage, ses cheveux, la dernière fois qu'il aurait le loisir de regarder la courbe de ses épaules toucher le drap de satin de son lit.  
  
Ces images persistaient à réapparaître encore et encore dans un coin de sa tête, Lucius. C'était Lucius qui était mort aujourd'hui. Les regrets refaisaient toujours surfaces beaucoup trop tard. Autrefois, il avait été un fier jeune homme aristocratique et snob, un peu trop peut-être mais, il avait été tout pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Voldemort. Les deux amis avaient été subjugués par les plans de celui-ci voyant le pouvoir qu'ils acquérraient en s'alliant avec le mage. Mais Voldemort avait outrepassé le fait qu'il ne serrait pas d'égal à égal mais, de serviteur à maître et cela changeait bien des choses. Leurs chemins s'étaient alors séparés. Lucius confiant de son nouveau statut auprès du lord noir et lui la solitude le rongeant et le désir amer de faire payer les violences qui autrefois avaient marquées son adolescence. Puis, la montée soudaine du mage noir au pouvoir avait décidé son père à faire pression sur lui, son fils, pour qu'il s'allie à Voldemort et le jeune homme qu'il était alors, avait acquiescé sagement à la requête de son père, même s'il ne partageait pas les mêmes aspirations. Mais alors que tout allait de travers, Dumbledore étais intervenu et lui avait fait comprendre l'ampleur de sa décision. C'est ainsi, qu'il était devenu un mangemort puis, petit à petit un traître.  
  
Une fois à l'étage l'homme avança lentement vers la chambre, saoulé de toute cette mascarade. En ayant plus qu'assez de toute cette vie, de cette souffrance, de devoir contempler les autres se faire torturer alors qu'il pourrait partir loin, très loin de tout cela.  
  
Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient fermés, la pièce était sombre. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma les chandelles et rencontra le regard émeraude qu'il désirait le moins au monde rencontrer en ce jour. Des émeraudes qui le transpercèrent jusqu'à l'os plus que ne l'avait jamais fait l'occlumencie. Dévoilant sans même s'en apercevoir les profondeurs de son âme, qu'il cachait jalousement.  
  
Il s'approcha hâtivement du lit et s'agenouilla à quelques mètres du survivant.  
  
-Harry, Harry, tu m'entends?  
  
Le garçon cligna des yeux. Il était là, l'observant de ses yeux lumineux, fixés sur son visage. Son corps secoué de soubresauts sous les draps de satin.  
  
-Sev...  
  
Severus le regarda, troublé. Il s'avanca lentement vers lui rapprochant leurs visages, restreignant peu à peu les mètres qui les séparaient. Le fils de son ennemi juré tremblait toujours autant. Il posa sa main sur sa joue mais la retira aussitôt, prit lui aussi de tremblement inexplicable. Une foule de sentiment tous aussi contradictoire les uns que les autres l'assaillirent. Severus sortit rapidement de la chambre claquant la porte derrière lui, sur son passage. Des images et des sentiments confuent lui venaient à l'esprit. Harry, ses yeux émeraude tourné vers lui, la langue de celui-ci passant sur ses lèvres. Son corps chaud contre le sien. Le parfum qu'il dégageait. Harry sur lui, en lui. Severus se laissa glisser lentement sur le mur du couloir près de la chambre qu'il avait quitté précédemment, ses mains recouvrant son visage tourmenté.  
  
Flash back  
  
-Sèv.  
  
Une bouche vermeille, des lèvres pulpeuses tournées vers lui. Sa main reposant sur une épaule dorée par le soleil alors que l'autre...  
  
-Je t'aime Sèv...  
  
Tout tournait autour de lui, les sons se mélangeaient et une foule de souvenir surgissait de nulle part.  
  
Et la voie du vieil homme à l'agonie qui lui répétait sans cesse.  
  
-Prenez-en soin.  
  
-Sev...  
  
Dans la chambre un bruit de verre cassé lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il s'y précipita, ouvrant la porte qui claqua contre le mur. Il vit Harry étendu sur le sol. Son dos marqué d'hématomes et de cicatrices. Le maître des potions se précipita sur le jeune homme, l'entourant de ses bras pour le retourner vers lui. Le garçon avait le regard nébuleux et halluciné de quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir un grand choc. Il écarta tendrement les mèches de cheveux qui obstruaient son visage fin. Mais alors, qu'il le faisait Harry sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité et commença à se débattre. Au début ce ne fut qu'un murmure puis, cela devint des cris de rage.  
  
-Je vous hais...  
  
-Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste...  
  
-Vous ne méritez pas de vivre, j'aurais dû vous tuer.  
  
La main de Severus s'abattit sur sa joue. Harry éclata en sanglots et rampa jusqu'au lit ou il s'effondra. Toujours à genou au milieu des débris de verre, il le regarda sans parler. Il se releva, fixant le jeune homme, toujours secoué de soubresauts. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il put entendre une dernière phrase étouffée sous les sanglots.  
  
-Vous l'avez tué.... Vous les avez tous tués.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Severus attrapa sur l'abajour la bouteille de Fire Whisky et l'ouvrit. Il déposa les lèvres sur le goulot et leva la bouteille bien haute. Il sentit bientôt l'alcool lui brûler l'intérieur du corps.  
  
Le garçon n'avait pas oublié et lui non plus. Si seulement il avait pu savoir. Mais, il n'avait pas pu.  
  
Flash back :  
  
Son visage strié de ride mais ses yeux toujours aussi vivaces et expressif le fixaient scintillants de malice.  
  
-Vous l'avez toujours sous-estimé Severus et c'est cela qui a causé votre perte. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Jamais vous ne pourrez le faire plier.  
  
Et Dumbledore avait encore eu raison, il n'avait pas pu le faire plier.  
  
-Il n'est plus un enfant, peut lui importe que vous soyez son professeur et lui votre élève. Il a toute ma confiance et vous aussi Severus vous avez ma bénédiction. Profitez-en, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
La bouteille était maintenant vide depuis déjà longtemps et une deuxième traînait près d'elle toute aussi vide. Il n'y voyait rien, il lui semblait qu'il ne serrait jamais capable de bouger ses membres engourdis. Mais il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers les appartements du gosse. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir ailleurs ce soir là. Et c'est son lit qu'il voulait et rien d'autre.  
  
SindraXXX j'espère que ce chapitre tardif saura me faire pardonner. Je vous adore a+. 


	4. Tu vas t'arrêter

Titre : Sortir de l'enfer  
  
Genre : slash ( SS/HP)  
  
Auteur : Sindra et correctrice Tolkiane.... Très gentille Tolkiane remerciez- la.  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.  
  
Résumer : Harry potter a 16 ans, mais qu'est-il advenu de lui. Pendant 8 mois le survivant avait disparu, Severus Snape le retrouve dans un vieux taudis où l'opium et le sexe sont choses courantes. Réussira-t-il à le sauver de lui-même.  
  
NA : je tiens à avertir le public que cette fiction contient non seulement des scènes de slashs, drogues, violences et autres mais, aussi des spooliers du tome 5. Alors homophone faite demi-tour ou venez jeter un coup d'œil.  
  
NNNAAA : Allô! tout le monde, je voudrais savoir avant tout, si cette fiction vous intéresse encore toujours autant, je le demande car j'aime écrire pour que ce soit lu alors... c'est ça qui est ça. Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus la première partie vient en faite du mangas onegai teatcher qui est vraiment une histoire très ultra bonne donc, c'est pas à moi, même si, je lai changé beaucoup, au cas ou quelqu'un d'autre s'en rendrait compte.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Tu vas t'arrêter.  
  
Les phrases en italique sont de l'homme. L'homme l'avait suivi toute la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse puis, Harry, intrigué par celui-ci, l'avait suivi jusque dans les rues malfamées de Londres. Au tournant d'une maison délabrée, il était entré dans une grande battisse aux briques roses cendrées et l'avait suivi sachant que malgré tout, il se pourrait que ce soit un piège. Attablé l'un devant l'autre, ils s'étaient observés longtemps puis, l'homme habillé tout de noir avait sortit une cigarette d'un étui, l'avait allumée, inhalant sa saveur fauve et douceâtre.  
  
-Entre mes sentiments et les tiens, il y a un grand vide.  
  
Harry avait brusquement sursauté, cette voie si familière mais, tout à la fois étrangère l'avait captivé à ses tous premiers sons.  
  
-Nous ne ressentirons jamais la même chose.  
  
-Que dites-vous?  
  
Le survivant avança sa chaise un peu plus vers celui-ci.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
  
-Les sentiments d'une personne évoluent avec le temps.  
  
-Je...  
  
-Ressent un grand vide en moi, je ne peux le supporter, avança l'homme en expirant une longue bouffée dans l'air nauséabond qui les entourait.  
  
Harry trop déboussolé se contenta de hocher la tête.  
  
-La réponse est simple.  
  
-Tu te fais une montagne de petits ennuis.  
  
-Parfois tu ne trouves pas les bonnes réponses.  
  
-En réalité, parfois tu ne peux pas trouver ces réponses.  
  
-Le bonheur c'est... Il leva les mains vers le ciel. S'aurais-tu, me le dire ?  
  
Harry ne bougea pas, restant pensif, absorbé par les paroles de l'homme.  
  
-Les petits problèmes doivent être ignorés.  
  
-C'est la seule option.  
  
D'un mouvement leste, il sortit une boîte de fer de sa poche qu'il posa sur la table.  
  
-Un endroit ou vivre en paix.  
  
Les yeux de Harry étaient fixés sur la boite, se questionnant sur son contenu.  
  
-Le sentiment de tristesse existe.  
  
- Et il m'entraîne hors de la réalité.  
  
-Le bonheur, il fit un geste de la main dans le vague... comme pour chasser une mouche.  
  
-La réponse est simple...  
  
-Avant que quelqu'un ne souffre, il vaut mieux tout arrêter.  
  
-Si tu ne veux pas souffrir.  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à prendre ceci.  
  
Il ouvrit la boite, révélant son contenu.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ...?  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Tout le monde ne peut devenir heureux.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que le bonheur corrompt les gens.  
  
-Nous nous accoutumons au bonheur ressenti la première fois.  
  
-Et nous cherchons à l'avoir constamment et même plus.  
  
-Nous sommes avides de bonheur.  
  
-N'est-ce pas?  
  
-C'est pour cela que les gens ressentent le bonheur, mais aussi la souffrance.  
  
-Si les gens ne connaissent pas la souffrance, ils ne sauront pas ce qu'est le bonheur?  
  
-Malgré la contradiction, Oui.  
  
L'homme referma la boite et la reposa sur la table.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un monde si contradictoire.  
  
-Je m'arrêterai, quand j'aurai trouvé le bonheur.  
  
-Je me suis libéré de la réalité.  
  
-Vers un endroit où, je ne cherche rien, où je ne souffre pas, où j'existe paisiblement.  
  
-Tu as le même caractère que moi.  
  
-Tu peux suivre le même chemin.  
  
-C'est pourquoi tu es venu à moi, demanda Harry?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Pour me montrer, Comment?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Je...  
  
-Je...  
  
-Ne veux plus continuer.  
  
L'homme prit la boite et là tendit à Harry.  
  
-Vue, ouïe, odorat, goût, toucher, temps, conscience, chair, espace... L'homme ouvrit les bras pour lui montrer que tout cela disparaîtrait.  
  
-Je veux tout arrêter.  
  
L'homme hocha la tête.  
  
-Tout va s'arrêter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Je fus réveillé au petit matin par des gémissements près de moi. Mon esprit, toujours embrouillé par l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité la veille, sembla se remettre en marche. Je me levai prudemment sur un coude, me frottant les yeux de ma main droite. Le gosse près de moi recrachait ses tripes sur le sol. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait à la vie pour mériter pareil châtiment, devoir s'occuper du gosse alors que je savais qu'il me détestait toujours et qu'il me détesterait encore plus, quand il serait sur pieds.  
  
Je me levai lentement, sortant ma baguette de sous l'oreiller, précaution que j'avais appris à mettre en exécution alors que je n'avais que 14 ans, il fallait toujours être prudent quand on jouait un double jeu.  
  
Cela devait faire un moment que le jeune homme régurgitait tout ce qu'il avait, les draps sous lui étaient poisseux de bile et du contenu de son estomac. Ma baguette en main, je le fis léviter jusqu'à la salle de bain, salissant tout sur son passage. Mais peut m'importait, cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Une fois le garçon déposé dans le bain, je ressortais et allais dans ma réserve pour en sortir deux éprouvettes afin de calmer son mal.  
  
Dans la salle de bain, Harry rendait toujours le contenu de son estomac, je passais la main derrière sa tête et posais la première éprouvette sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il avait un moment de répit. Il l'avala sans protester, j'attendis quelques minutes avant de lui faire avaler l'autre. Puis tout cessa, il redevint calme, sa respiration normale.  
  
Le monde s'acharnait contre moi. Il fallait que je le lave encore. Encore résister à mon corps qui, contre ma volonté, répondait à celui si proche du mien. C'est hésitant que je lui enlevai un par un ses vêtements, révélant peu à peu son corps famélique. J'ouvrit les robinets d'une secousse de ma baguette. Harry ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours fermés, profondément endormi. Le savon dans une main et une éponge dans l'autre je le savonnais lentement.  
  
-Ça vous plait professeur.... Non?  
  
C'est chien mais j'avais vraiment envie de finir comme ça ce chapitre, enfin un autre de bouclé, dans le prochain chapitre Harry va commencer à être plus présent... donc le slash commence hé hé pas le sexe encore bande de pervers(es).. Bien alors à plus tard je vous souhaite plein de Harry et de Severus (NU) si souhaité... comme m'en a souhaité une revieweuse très gentille.....  
  
Sindra XXXX qui vous adore toujours autant 


	5. Ça vous plaie professeur

Titre : Sortir de l'enfer  
  
Genre : slash ( SS/HP )  
  
Auteur : Sindra  
  
Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.  
  
Résumer : Harry potter à 16 ans lorsqu'il s'enfuit du monde sorcier les abandonnant à leur triste sort et se réfugiant dans la drogue. Severus le retrouva mais, cela signifieras-il pour l'ancien mangemort, un retour à la paix ou s'enfouira-t-il dans cet enfer qu'est devenu le monde en l'absence du survivant. SLASH DARK.  
  
NA : je tiens à avertir le public que cette fiction contient non seulement des scènes de slashs, drogues, violences et autres mais, aussi des spooliers du tome 5. Alors homophone faite demi-tour ou venez jeter un coup d'œil.  
  
££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
Allô tt le monde. Oui je suis revenu, la mauvaise passe a passé bien qu'une foutu grippe me teur encore le cerveau. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. A oui aussi j'ai perdu l'adresse de ma correctrice, (pleure comme une malade) si jamais Tolkiane était toujours intéressé à me corriger quelle me face signe ou bien si un lecteur charitable veut bien corriger mes fautes, ça serait très gentil. merci  
  
-désoler pour les fautes....  
  
££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
-Ça vous plaie professeur!  
  
Potter, nu comme un vers dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules attendait ma réponse.  
  
Le garçon avait toujours su comment me rendre fou et bien qu'il m'ait affirmé qu'il m'aimait lors de nos brefs ébats l'année précédente essayant, par-là de m'arracher des mots que je ne pouvais dire car bien que je ne vive que pour lui, l'aimer ne faisait pas partie de mes plans. Ce serait ma mort et la sienne si je le faisais.  
  
La panique et le désir prirent naissance en moi, quoi dire, quoi faire. Ce gosse me prenait au dépourvu alors que ma main étais toujours collé à son torse nu seulement séparé d'une mince éponge. Il était encore sous l'effet de la drogue c'était certain. Enfin, je l'espérais. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur cette bouche vermillon et pulpeuse à souhait qui ne quémandait que mes baisers. Et alors que s'envolait mon éthique et que se réalisaient mes folles espérances, je m'approchai lentement de lui.  
  
Son sourire figé sur ses lèvres dans une mimique invitante, m'aguichant, m'envoûtant et j'y posai mes lèvres avec concupiscence, les savourant comme j'en avais rêvé pendant des mois. Mes mains posées sur son torse pour mieux sentirent chaque battements de cœur, chaque secondes de vie qui s'égrenait au fil du temps, emportant avec elle tout ce qui m'était chère, se mire à caresser sa peau diaphane en traçant ces contours et ses irrégularités avec délices.  
  
Harry qui jusque là n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement, commença à entrouvrir ses lèvres pour mieux me facilité l'entré de sa bouche puis, quand ma langue débuta un savant ballais de caresse avec la sienne, je sus ce qu'était le paradis.  
  
Ses mains agrippèrent ma chemise me tirant vers lui et alors que je pénétrais dans l'eau, ses jambes s'écartèrent d'elle-même pour mieux s'enroulé autour de ma taille.  
  
Je le sentit désespérément excité quand ma propre érection frôla la sienne, son bassin revenant sans cesse s'arquer contre le mien, ses mains baladeuses se faufilant jusqu'à ma braguette. Mes vêtements commencèrent à rejoindre les siens, laissant ainsi place à ses mains cajoleuses. Mes soupirs se firent plus prononcer devenant pour certain, des grognements d'envies et là, il plongea ses mains à l'intérieur de mon pantalon, rencontrant ma verge tendue à l'extrême. Ensuite, tout devient encore plus bon, plus passionné encore, d'une certaine façon. Je savais que le gosse avait été abusé de bien des façons, même si, il ne m'en avait jamais glissé un mot mais, j'avais tellement envie de le laver de mon corps et d'en extraire chaque souvenir honteux de ce qui avait pu survenir lors de ces huit mois d'absences. Son va et vient se fit plus rapide sur mon membre, mes yeux plus vague et ma conscience encore plus somnolente. Je repoussai tendrement ses mains, ses yeux protestèrent mais, quand de ma langue j'entreprit de goûter à chaque parcelle du nectar qu'était sa peau, il poussa un gémissement qui m'emmena au paroxysme du plaisir. Et alors que doucement la nuit prenait sa place dans ciel, je le lui fit goûter les plaisirs que je m'étais toujours abstenu de lui faire connaître.  
  
££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
Le soleil drapait de ses chauds rayons le lit où nous avions fini la nuit. Coucher sur le coté, j'ouvrit lentement les yeux, j'avais toujours aimé le matin, quand je me réveillais, cette douce trompeur dans laquelle l'on flotte entre le rêve et le réveille.  
  
M'étirant dans le lit, je ne rencontrai pas la douceur de ça peau ni la chaleur de son corps, me levant à moitié, je le vis, drapé d'ombre et de lumière, toujours nu devant la fenêtre regardant à l'extérieur. Je le contemplai quelques secondes. Son visage grave alors qu'il semblait perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. S'inquiétait-il de la guerre qui au dehors de cette terre de plaisir et de beauté faisait rage. Là-bas où, le sang coulait à flot tel les espérances des sorciers que nous côtoyons jadis. Où était-ce plutôt le moment parfait que nous avions partagé hier, tant de fois que mon corps repus étais courbatus, qui le tracassait. Je me levai attrapant le drap dans lequel, je me drapai pour ensuite venir me placer à ses coté, posant dans un geste de réconfort ma main sur son épaule maigrelette. Il sembla revenir à lui, son visage d'ange se tourna vers moi sans aucun sourire sur ses lèvres pour éclairer son visage enfantin.  
  
-Combien de temps suis-je rester là-bas me demanda-t-il la voie rauque de n'avoir pas parler depuis bien longtemps ?  
  
Je savais dore et déjà que se serait une longue discussion que de répondre à toutes ses questions. La mort d'Albus le replongerait-il dans cet enfer qu'il avait construit autour de lui, la venue de Draco dans notre trop peu nombreux groupes de résistant le mettrait-il en rage? Et toutes ces morts et ces évènements qui étaient survenu alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans l'obscurité, assombrirait-elle son regard d'émeraude encore longtemps?  
  
-Vient te recoucher, j'ai de nombreuses choses à te raconter mais, avant tu dois prendre quelques potion ré-énergisante et un bon déjeuné.  
  
Sans un regard pour moi, il regagna le lit et s'emmitoufla dans les draps bien chauds. Il n'avait pas protesté mais, il savait bien combien j'étais intransigeant. Je descendit à l'étage inférieur, pénétrant dans la cuisine mon elfe de maison surexcité écouta mes ordres silencieusement. Je remontai lentement les marches qui menaient à l'étage, chacune d'elles me rapprochant inexorablement du garçon et du moment où je devrais lui annoncer l'inévitable. Mais quelques part en moi, je savais que tout ne faisait que commencer, une fois sur pied le garçon reprendrait le contrôle de l'ordre trop longtemps rester sans véritable chef et là, je savais que je le perdrais....  
  
Sindra XXXXXX  
  
( J'aime toujours autant les reviews, vous voyez pas combien y vous attire ce petit bouton à gauche avec écrit dessus « GO », je sais que vous avez envie de me chanter des poignées de bêtises, non ? ) 


	6. De cruelle nouvelles

Titre : **Sortir de l'enfer**

Genre **: slash ( SS/HP )**

Auteur : **Sindra **

Disclamer **: rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire**.

Résumer : Harry potter à 16 ans lorsqu'il s'enfuit du monde sorcier les abandonnant à leur triste sort et se réfugiant dans la drogue. Severus le retrouva mais, cela signifieras-il pour l'ancien mangemort, un retour à la paix ou s'enfouira-t-il dans cet enfer qu'est devenu le monde en l'absence du survivant. SLASH DARK.

NA : je tiens à avertir le public que cette fiction contient non seulement des scènes de slashs, drogues, violences et autres mais, aussi des spooliers du tome 5. Alors homophone faite demi-tour ou venez jeter un coup d'œil.

Et oui, comme promit le voilà, je vous remercie d'avoir été nombreux à me reviewer, et bien sur à la semaine prochaine.

Chapitre 7 : De cruelle nouvelle.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

**Severus**

Mais quelques part en moi, je savais que tout ne faisait que commencer, une fois sur pied le garçon reprendrait le contrôle de l'Ordre trop longtemps rester sans véritable chef et là, je savais que je le perdrais....

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Les bruits de mastications venant du lit, avaient cessé depuis un moment mais, je restais stoïque, fixant une araignée qui avait élu domicile prêt de la table sous la fenêtre de droite. Surtout ne pas regarder vers le lit, me dis-je. J'aurais vendu père et mère pour ne pas être celui qui lui raconterait dans quelle folie nous étions tous embarquer. Mais malgré toutes mes prières, sa voie rauque me tira de ma contemplation.

- J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé Severus, à toi maintenant de me dire ce que je t'ai demandé.

Je posai mes yeux de charbon sur un point fixe sur le mur et alors que je retenais à grande peine un rire hystérique tellement la nervosité prenait place dans mon esprit, ma bouche s'ouvrit alors et les mots se déversèrent d'eux même.

- Il faut que tu sache avant tout Harry, que notre situation est très précaire, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que tu nous as quittés. Le ministère de la magie est entre les mains de Voldemort. Oh! ( Rire, de Sèv bien sur ) Peut de gens le savent et les autres entendent seulement ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Nous avons encore quelques personnes infiltrées là-bas mais, tu dois bien t'en douté, ils sont soupçonner comme jamais et ne peuvent malheureusement pas recruter de membre, ni recueillir d'information. Tonk n'est plus au ministère, elle a été découverte au tout début, à recueillir des informations mais, elle sert toujours l'Ordre en participant aux missions. Elle se consacre entièrement depuis quelques mois, à infiltrer les rassemblements de mangemort afin de leur soutiré des informations sur les attaques, les gens mis sous Imperium ou, et ça c'est très important, à découvrir les taupes à la solde de Voldemort qui essaie de percé nos lignes et de découvrir ce que nous savons. ( Métamorphomage, hé hé sa sert )

Harry hocha de la tête me faisant signe de continué mon récit mais, bien vite, je savais qu'il s'apercevrait que je tournais autour du pot, évitant par-là le plus important.

-Kingsley lui, est toujours au ministère. La mort de Sirius est maintenant connu de tous, je n'osai pas le regardé mais, en cet instant je savais que la seule mention de Sirius l'avait amené au bord des larmes. Il est maintenant assigné à combattre les mangemort lors d'attaque. Sa fonction d'auror lui laisse peut de temps pour des missions pour l'Ordre. Miss Granger et Ronald Weasley font partie de l'Ordre aussi. Miss Granger, fouille dans des grimoires, à la recherche de sort dont nous pourrions nous servir ou fabrique des potions pour l'Ordre et Weasley est en mission....

-Attend, attend, tu dis, que Hermione et Ron font parties de l'Ordre mais, ils n'ont pas l'âge requis et ils n'ont même pas fini leurs études, Dumbledore disait...

-Je sais mais, les choses ont changé Harry et quand, je dis beaucoup changé, je ne plaisante pas. Ils ont quitté l'école temporairement pour aider l'Ordre, nos rangs se font de moins en moins nombreux, personne ne voudrait rejoindre un groupe qui est soi-disant prêt à rendre les armes face à voldemort. ( Soupire )

-Rendre les armes face à Voldemort, tu plaisante j'espère Severus, jamais Dumbledore ne baissera les bras, hurla-t-il.

Le moment était venu, je n'avais plus d'autre option. Je voulais qu'il comprenne la gravité de la situation mais, plus je parlais et plus le choix de lui parler de la mort de Dumbledore me devenait inévitable. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans la vase à chaque phrase, chaque secret révélé.

-Harry, Dumbledore s'est battu jusqu'au bout, il n'a jamais baissé les bras....

-Sèv...il eut un rire incertain, qu'est ce que tu insinue?

-Dumbledore est mort Harry. Il y a environ un mois et demi, il....

-Menteur beugla-t-il! Tu...tu mens Severus! Dumbledore mort, ça je ne peux pas le croire.

-Il faudra pourtant bien, parce que c'est ce qui est arrivé dis-je d'une voie dure. D'une voie plus douce je reprit. Il se faisait vieux, il avait déjà participé à trois guerres. ( Soupire ) Il est tombé malade de, je ne sais pas quoi, nous n'avons rien trouvé.

Un silence tenace fit place puis, sans prévenir un crie rauque chargé de toute la haine et de toute la tristesse que la terre portait, sortit de la gorge du gosse, ses cris transperçant mon âme. Il me faisait presque pitié, presque, car avec la vie que je menais chaque jour, sa détresse ne représentait rien en comparaison des tortures, des viols et des meurtres sadiquement préparés auquel, j'avais participé malgré moi.

J'osai baissé les yeux sur lui un instant pour seulement le voir se jeter sur moi. Agrippant mes épaules encore nues de ses mains fébriles, ( là Sèv, y s'est mit un pantalon pas de fausse joie ok ), me secouant à vouloir m'arracher les bras du corps, j'en fut étonner car, il y avait quelques jours seulement, il était à moitié mort quand je l'avais trouvé dans cette sordide cave. J'aurais très bien pu l'envoyer valser attravers la pièce d'un simple sort mais, au plus profond de moi, je savais qu'il avait besoin de sortir toute cette tristesse. Puis au bout d'un instant, il finit par se calmer, ses épaules n'étaient plus secouer que par quelques soubresauts. Il s'était réfugier dans mes bras cherchant mon réconfort, mon aide. Je ne bougeais plus, trop stupéfier pour faire le moindre mouvement, j'aurais voulu lui dire quelques choses de réconfortant mais, comme toujours les mots restèrent là où, ils étaient toujours rester, à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Puis, il tourna ses lèvres vers moi, les posant sur les miennes qui ne demandait que cela. J'aurais pu avoir des remords de profiter ainsi de la situation mais, heureusement les choses était rentré dans l'ordre et mon cœur était de nouveau de glace. Mes bras l'encerclèrent, le serrant contre moi. Ses mains étaient à présent dans mes cheveux, tirant ma tête toujours plus prêt de ses lèvres. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi disparu alors de ma perception, le son de la porte d'entré qui claquait contre le mur d'en bas, jusqu'au bruit de pas précipité qui grimpait à l'étage étouffé par le tapis moelleux menant aux chambres et même le son retentissant de ma porte de chambre qui s'ouvrait sur ses gonds rouiller.

-Severus.... Ils attaquent, prend.......

Alors ma bouche quitta celle du survivant et je contemplai dans toute sa splendeur Draco, qui s'était figé en entrant dans la pièce, horrifié et qui ne devait pas en mener large lui non plus.

Sindra XXXX ( ha ha ha ha ha ha rire ultra sadique et cruel, je veux des reviews ( de ma voie la plus épeurante, hi hi hi ! ) Non c des farces mais, j'avoue que, y a que ça qui me motive vraiment. A disons pour le week-end prochain qu'en dites-vous ? Dans le chapitre suivant, nous retrouverons notre sévi chou version maître des potions donc avec regard noir et tout hé hé.


	7. Affrontement

Titre : **Sortir de l'enfer**

Genre **: slash ( SS/HP )**

Auteur : **Sindra **

Disclamer **: rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire**.

Résumer : Harry potter à 16 ans lorsqu'il s'enfuit du monde sorcier les abandonnant à leur triste sort et se réfugiant dans la drogue. Severus le retrouva mais, cela signifieras-il pour l'ancien mangemort, un retour à la paix ou s'enfouira-t-il dans cet enfer qu'est devenu le monde en l'absence du survivant. SLASH DARK.

NA : je tiens à avertir le public que cette fiction contient non seulement des scènes de slashs, drogues, violences et autres mais, aussi des spooliers du tome 5. Alors homophone faite demi-tour ou venez jeter un coup d'œil.

NAA : désolé pour le bref retard, mais j'ai eu une semaine assez chamboulée donc j'ai décidé de remettre le chapitre à dimanche. J'espère seulement être en mesure pour vous poster un autre chapitre très bientôt, car mon job me prend tout mon temps. Merci aussi aux nombreux reviewer de fan et à ceux trop peu nombreux de wisard world on line méchant lecteur chui toute peinée, pour vous plein de gros bizou en espérant que cette fic vous plaira toujours autant.

Chapitre 8 : Affrontement.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

-Severus.... Ils attaquent, prend.......

Alors ma bouche quitta celle du survivant et je contemplai dans toute sa splendeur Draco, qui s'était figé en entrant dans la pièce, horrifié et qui ne devait pas en mener large lui non plus.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

La porte avait claqué abruptement alors que je me précipitais hors de la chambre traînant Draco stupéfait derrière moi dans le couloir sombre.

-Potter ici!

Il gloussa.

-Toi et Potter, ça alors. Ajouta-il, un sourire moqueur jouant sur ses lèvres.

J'avais toujours apprécié grandement les capacités intellectuelles de Draco, son esprit aussi vif que le mien et sa langue acéré à souhait. Mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour et pour l'instant, je me retenais pour ne pas l'étranglé de mes propres mains.

-Sèv.... Complètement cinglé tout ça, si jamais Voldemort apprend...

- Il sait déjà que quelqu'un là retrouver et je suis sur que c'est cette ordure qui à tout fait pour le faire entrer dans ce taudis.

Il tourna des yeux hallucinés vers moi pour certainement y trouver une négation de ce qu'il venait de voir à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Mais nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre en futile bavardage. Mon visage se refrogna, mes yeux lançant des éclairs. Nous étions tous deux sorties de la chambre assez rapidement, contenu de la situation, il valait mieux que les deux anciens ennemis ne soient pas dans la même pièce. Je n'allais pas m'abaisser à jouer à la nourrice tout de même.

- Draco, je lui jetai mon regard le plus noir et le plus exécrable, nos yeux se fixant attendant que l'un ou l'autre baisse les yeux, ce fut lui qui les baissa le premier, j'étais tout de même un roi à ce jeu là, tu m'as parlé d'une attaque.

-Oui, il se passa une main sur le visage, une attaque pas très loin de Manchester, quartier moldus et sorciers, rue St-Jacque.

- Mais.... Anabella vit là-bas, une peur subite me prit l'estomac resserrant mes viscères.

-Je sais, j'y vais, je suis du groupe qui va attaquer, dit bien au autre de m'épargner ok. Bonne chance. Je regardai quelques secondes encore sa silhouette presque irréelle nimbé de l'or de ses cheveux disparaître attravers l'obscurité.

J'entrai en coup de vent dans la chambre, ma cape volant dans mon sillage. Je ne lançai pas un seul regard au garçon et fonçai directement sur mon armoire ou je gardais mes potions et mes armes magiques.

-Sèv..... Qu'est ce que tu as fait de Malfoy, parce que...... Je ne pense pas que seul un sortilège d'oubliette soit dès plus sur, il....

-Il n'y a rien à craindre de Draco Malfoy, il ne dira rien à personne, marmonnai-je de dos.

-Rien à craindre, RIEN À CRAINDRE DE MALFOY, est ce qu'on parle du même Malfoy, celui qui pendant cinq ans a été mon pire ennemie, c'est un mangemort Severus et il travaille pour Voldemort, il va tout lui raconter.

-Oui, Malfoy est un mangemort mais, contrairement à ce que tu pense, il travaille pour nous et non pour Voldemort. Malfoy est aussi Mangemort que je le suis aujourd'hui.

Un moment passa sans que rien ne vienne troubler le silence pesant qui s'était établi entre nous, hormis le bruit des fioles qui s'entrechoquaient dans mon armoire.

-Où va-tu?

-Anabella ST-Clair va être attaquer, nous allons la sauver, il faut que je prévienne les autres, nous parlerons plus tard.

Tu n'as qu'à l'avertir par poudre de cheminette.

- Impossible si, ils s'aperçoivent que nous l'avons prévenu, ils sauront quelle fait partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix et là ce ne sera plus seulement elle qui serra en danger mais, toute sa famille. Il y a des espions qui guette la moindre parcelle de magie chez elle.

J'entendis un bruissement et ses pas qui avançait précipitamment vers moi, il posa sa main sur mon épaule me retournant vers lui. Son visage décidé d'un blanc laiteux rappelait plus celui d'un mort que quelqu'un de bien vivant.

-Je viens aussi.

-Stupéfix.

Le gosse tomba sur le tapis de la chambre.

-Ça m'étonnerait que vous bougier d'ici ce soir Potter, lui lancé-je alors que, je sortais de la chambre des fioles de potions réégernisantes, guérisantes et quelques autres de ma propre invention dans mes sacoches bien cacher sous ma robe.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

L'appartement A 13, il était là, à l'autre bout du couloir, si proche mais si loin en même temps. Le sang battait à mes temples toujours plus fort suivant le rythme de mon cœur. « Pourvu que j'arrive attend, encore un peu de temps.» J'enfonçai la porte d'un coup d'épaule, des échardes fendant le tissu et pénétrant ma peau.

-Snape!

Elle était là, assise sur une vieille chaise à bascule qui avait vu trop d'hiver près du foyer, un livre dans les mains. Ses grands yeux bleus remplient de peur à mon approche. Elle savait ce qui se préparait que jamais, je ne serais venu à moins que ce ne soit grave.

- Ils sont là n'est pas, ils sont venus me chercher?

-Vite! Suis-moi, il ne faut pas rester ici. Ils seront-là d'un moment à l'autre. Les enfants demandai-je avec appréhension?

- Partit, une intuition. Je hochai la tête.

- Tant mieux, vient.

J'agrippai sa main la serrant dans la mienne, parcourant l'appartement qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un amas de ruine a ne pas en douté.

Nous prirent la sortie d'évacuation d'incendie la plus proche puis les murs tremblèrent, l'escalier de fer bancal que nous empruntions grinça se tordant sur lui-même, l'électricité disparue et les crient commencèrent à nous entourer.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Je courrais à en perdre haleine, au milieu des cris et des hurlements. L'odeur du sang à peine sécher imprégnait la brise du soir qui charriait s'est relent jusqu à moi. La nuit avait été longue, trop longue même, ce qui ne devait être qu'une attaque mineure s'était transformé en un carnage, les mangemorts ne trouvant pas ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher avait tout dévaster. Je ne savais par quel moyen les aurors avaient été avertit mais, dès lorsqu'ils étaient apparus les sbires de Voldemort eux aussi, étaient apparu en plus grand nombre. Mes sacoches de cuir étaient à présent vide. Il y avait tant de blesser à soigner encore. Draco apparu à mon coté suivi de Tonk sans leurs affublements de mangemorts, le visage toujours cacher par un sortilège de désillusion. Ils semblaient plus marquer que moi par cette nuit, les mèches d'un blond platinent de Draco était à présent noir de suie et Tonk boitait, s'accrochant à Draco pour marcher. Draco posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule comme l'avait fait précédemment Harry. Mon désespoir laissa place à un peu de réconfort, ramenant l'espoir en moi. C'était dans c'est si infime instant, peu m'importait leur durée, que je remerciais merlin, de les avoir mies sur mon chemin. Eux seul savait ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

-Tu tiens le coup?

Un sourire si fugitif fut-il apparu sur mes lèvres.

-Oui, il faut bien, je passai une main tremblante d'épuisement dans mes cheveux poisseux de sang, dites-moi les mauvaises nouvelles et les meilleures après, on avisera alors.

-28 morts, 15moldus et 13 sorciers me dit Tonk qui était encore ébranlé. Ont ne sait pas qui à averti les aurors mais, à présent Voldemort doit savoir que nous protégeons Anabella.

-Et les bonnes.

- Nous avons réussi à capturer quatre mangemorts vivants me dit Draco. Même si, ils ne sont pas aussi haut placé que moi, ils sauront peut-être quelques choses et le Lord noir ne sait pas où nous l'avons caché.

-Bien.

-Tu rentre chez toi Sèv?

-Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, oui.

Le visage de Draco se fendit d'un sourire éclatant.

-Fait attention à toi en rentrant, ton lion va vouloir te tuer.

Je transplannai sous les fous rire de cet imbécile de Malfoy, laissant une Tonk bien perplexe. Mais, au moins, il n'en avait pas soufflé mot à qui que se soit, il serait bientôt temps de leur annoncer le retour du survivant.

Sindra XXXXX En espérant que vous avez aimez à. Dans le prochain chapitre, on saura qui est Anabella ( hi hi hi hi hi) et on verra plus de Draco sais pas peut être petite confrontation Ryry et Draco on va voir, dépend de ce que vous voulez.


End file.
